This invention relates to a window lock of the type comprising a lock body for mounting on a window frame and a lock handle mounted on the lock body for pivotal movement relative thereto, the lock handle including an actuator element which extends through a hollow interior of the lock body for engaging an element of the window to hold the window in locked position against the window frame.
Many different designs and arrangements of lock handle of this type have been provided and it is previously known to provide engagement of the lock handle with the window in a number of different ways. In one technique, the lock handle includes simply a hook shaped element which engages over a suitable abutment on the window. In other arrangements it is known to provide on the lock handle an actuator which operates movement of a bar longitudinally of the window frame with the bar acting to engage an abutment on the window. The bar can simply engage a single element on the window frame or it can engage a number of longitudinally spaced abutments on the window frame to provide locking at different positions along the window.
The locking action is of course provided in order to hold the window tight against seals to prevent penetration of air and in addition the locking effect is provided for security purposes to prevent an intruder forcing the window open.